


Arrows and Flowers

by GhostySoldier



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: F/M, gift fiction, original character based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostySoldier/pseuds/GhostySoldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a fight, Optie reflects on how much Meander means to him, and attempts to make up with her. Short drabblefic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrows and Flowers

Optie curled up on the bed, hugging his pillow to his chest.

_Please come back, I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry._

_  
_He shivered, tears falling from his eye and he slowly sat up, looking at a picture of them together. "M-meander...I'm sorry...please come back..."

The watchdog cried softly, fearing that he'd lost her forever. They'd both said some stupid things, until Meander got fed up and left, slamming the door. His heart ached so badly, and he knew he'd never forget her.

All he really wanted was for her to come back...

The door opened. He looked up. He gasped and sat up. "M-meander..!"

He ran forward and jumped into her arms, holding on tightly and shaking. "o-oh, god...I..I th-thought I'd lost you..!"

"I'm sorry, I'm here...It's okay..." She held him close and nuzzled him, rubbing his back gently. The watchdog in her arms nuzzled back sweetly. Kisses were exchanged and after some crying on each other's shoulders, all was well again.

The two curled up on the bed together and slept. Their dreams were spent together, having fun in various places, with snow and water and flowers and grass and most importantly of all, each other.


End file.
